Tough Love
by csouthard11
Summary: The boys are bad-ass street rats. Their dad spends eight percent of his time in prison, and they skip school in favor of stealing from local grocery stores. That is, until they get new, just as tough, neighbors. Though it's hard to admit it, they might just fall in love. RRBxPPG Original pairings
1. Chapter 1

Butch rolls his eyes at the loud banging from the walls. Jeremy Utonium would bang and yell for them to shut up all day but never would he actually do anything about it.

"He brick." Boomer calls from the other side of the room. "I think the neighbor wants you to change the volume of your music."

Brick smirks at this. "Well, better not be bad neighbors then." He says, reaching forward and turning the radio up louder.

All three boys laugh, listening intently to see if the old man next door will continue his angry pounding on the walls.

Moments later they hear a thumping, but this time it's not from the wall, it's from the door.

"Oooo!" Boomer laughs. "Looks like the old man's finally grown a pair Brick, better go get your gun."

Butch rolls his eyes, smirking as Brick walks back to his bedroom.

"Butch!" Brick yells behind him. "Open the door."

Scowling at the order, and at having to move, Butch pushes himself off the couch, opening the door. What he expects to see is the gray haired, probably drunken, man. slight stubble from lack of shaving, probably half naked. What he sees is a short black haired girl with green eyes wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Hey ass hole!" The girl has to yell over the still playing music. "When someone bangs on the wall it means TURN THE GOD DAMNED MUSIC DOWN CAUSE IT'S TWO IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" Her face scrunches up and turns bright red with anger.

Butch raises an eyebrow. "You're not our neighbor." He says, looking to his brothers, then back to her.

The girl scowls. "I am now shit head!" She pushes past Butch, into the small apartment room, and stomps over to the radio, turning the volume knob all the way down and pulling it off.

She holds it up in front of them before slipping it into the pocket of her shorts. "I'll take this as a souvenir." She raises her middle finger as she leaves. "Have a horrible fucking night." She calls out, slamming the door.

Boomer stares between his brothers. "So is Utonium like a sugar daddy now?" He asks, trying to figure out what a girl who looked around their age would be staying with a drunken old man.

"Nah, he's not rich enough for that. She looked about sixteen." Butch waves his hand around. "She's probably just a cheap trainee hooker."

Brick scowls, bending over to inspect his radio. "Either way that bitch stole my volume knob, and I think we should get it back boys."

both boys nod in agreement, then Butch groans.

"Right now?" He asks, throwing himself onto the dirty, ash covered carpet. "I'm tired man."

Brick rolls his eyes. "Fine, we'll find out about her tomorrow, then we'll go get my knob back."

Boomer chuckles. "Look on the bright side Brick, at least now a girl finally touched your knob."

Butch laughs, giving Boomer a thumbs up from his place on the ground. "Nice man."

Brick scowls, picking up an empty beer can from the floor and throwing it at his blonde brother's head. "Shut the fuck up dick-wad." he glares, warningly. "Go the fuck to sleep, we got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

Well, what do you think? It's been a while since I've written anything so I thought I'd get back into it with a sweet street-rat story. Please tell me if you like it, or if you have ideas for new chapters, I'll be sure to consider them and give you credit if I use your idea. Have a good day~


	2. Chapter 2

Brick rolls out of his bed already with a scowl on his face, the stench of something burning circling around him.

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK IS ON FIRE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNIN?!" He practically screams through the house. His answer being the shriek of his blonde brother, and the laughter of his other.

"BOOMER CAUGHT YOUR HAT ON FIRE MAN!" Butch yells, laughing as the blonde tries desperately to put out the flame.

"man shut the fuck up!" Boomer whisper-hisses at his brother, fists clenched. "You tryin to get me killed?"

Brick stomps into the room, glaring at the pile of ashes on the floor that use to be one of his hats.

"You have" He holds up three fingers "THREE seconds to tell me why I shouldn't set you on fire Boomer. Go."

"Well-I you, We, butch said that-Man we are brothers, you can't burn me I mean-why-hats are just-"He rushes towards the door, running into the cold morning air with nothing but his boxers on, Brick following loudly behind him.

Almost as soon as he walks out the door he runs into another one, an open one, that smacks him right in the face.

"Shit." He rubs his head and looks back to see both Brick and Butch standing behind him. When he turns back there's a girl leaning down in front of him, worry covering shown in her big baby-blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asks, grabbing his face and looking at his forehead. Her blonde hair sways in their low pigtails when she tilts her head. "I am SO sorry!" She apologizes, then turns back to the door. "BLOSSOM!" She yells into it. "BRING ME A RAG WITH SOME ICE IN IT!"

"Nah, look I'm fine." He nods his chin up, smirking at her. "A lot like you."

She frowns, pursing her lip tightly. "oh, well then." she stands up, turning away. "Have a nice day then." She smiles, waving at him.

"I'd have a nicer day if you'd come back in my room with me." He blows her a kiss, thinking that he must have her ready to fling her panties off.

"And it looks like I would've had a nicer day if the door had knocked you out." The smile she had once before drops, and quickly forms into a scowl. She holds up her middle finger at him, turning to walk away.

As she leaves an orange haired girl with a pink beanie walks out of the Utonium door.

"Damn." Butch whispers. "How many does Utonium have in there?""

"Bubbles?!" Blossom calls out, watching the blonde. "THE FUCK DID YOU WANT THE ICE FOR?!"

"Never mind the ice!" the blonde, presumably Bubbles, calls back. "False alarm!"

The orange haired girl nods, then turns to the three boys, one of whom is sitting cross legged on the metallic grate that serves at a floor for the apartment complex.

"Can I, uh, help you?" She asks, eyes flickering from one to the next, then back again.

"You could do a lot to help us." Butch smirks at her. "How about taking that pretty pink top of and showin us them B cups under there?"

The orange haired girl smirks, and saunters towards Butch.

"How 'bout I just do THIS instead!" She pulls back the waist of his boxers, emptying the ice-filled rag into them before snapping them back shut.

Butch screams "FUCKING SHIT YOU MOTHER FUCKING CUNT BITCH FUCK YOU YOU WHORE SHIT SHIT SHIT!" He pulls at his boxers shaking the ie out as she walks back inside, slamming the door behind her.

Both brothers laugh at his ice pain.

"Man, that bitch was cold." Boomer laughs. "Get it, cold?"

"Hahaha." Butch scowls, his balls still cold from the ice. "You know what wasn't cold? That ball of fire you turned Brick's hat into."


	3. Chapter 3

Brick raises his fist, banging roughly on the door and waiting three seconds before repeating. He's on his third repeat when it opens, the blonde girl from earlier looking up at him.

"Can I help you?" She asks, voice still as high and sweet sounding as it had been before.

Brick rolls his eyes. "I'm sure you could, but there's a whore in here somewhere who has something that belongs to me." He pushes her out of the way and enters the house, his brothers behind him.

The blonde looks shocked for a second, slightly afraid, and then she calls out. "BUTTERCUP! BLOSSOM!"

and within seconds there are girls running out of the back room and surrounding her protectively.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The black haired one, who the boys recognize from last night, glares at them.

"You took something of ours last night." Butch says, glaring back just as fiercely. "We came to get it back."

The black haired girl looks confused for a moment, then realization hits her face. "These are the fucking music guys." She says to the other girls.

"What did you take from them?" The red head asks, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I swear to god Buttercup you never learn."

"I didn't steal anything!" the black haired girl, Buttercup, insists. "I just took the volume thing from their radio."

"That is the exact definition of stealing."

"Shut the fuck up" she says to the red head, then turns to the boys. "And you three aren't getting shit. Should've turned it down yourself when you had the chance. I'm sure you can spare an extra quarter for a new one anyway, I look forward to taking hat one too."

"Look bitch" Brick points at her. "I'll kick your ass if you don't give me the fucking knob. I'm not above hitting a girl."

"You're not above much by the looks of it" buttercup grins, stepping forward. "Come on then, fuckwad, get some."

Before either can make a move the red haired girl is pulling Buttercup back angrily, and the blonde girl is scurrying to the back room.

After a few moments she returns, the knob in her hand. "Is this it?"

the boys all nod and Brick takes it from her, smirking at the black haired girl who holds up her middle finger.

"while we're here." Butch says, eying the blonde. "What are your rates?"

The girls stare at him, confused. "Rates?" Asks the blonde one.

"Yea. how much do ya charge?" Butch explains.

"For what?" the red head frowns.

"You are hookers aren't you?" boomer asks, and the girls look horrified at the idea, except the black haired one who bursts into laughter.

"I don't know" she says between laughs "what's funnier. that you think we're hookers, or that you think you could afford us if we were."

The blonde one looks ready to cry at the idea, and the red head rubs her back gently. "We aren't hookers."

"Then what are you doing at Utonium's house?" Brick asks, confused.

"We're his daughters." the red head answers, still scowling.

"Nice try pinkie" Butch shakes his head. "We've lived beside Utonium for five years, and we aint seen no kids. Trust me, I would've remembered your figures."

"Our mom died last month." the red head says, sobering Buttercup from her laughter and making the blonde one run off to the back room, sobbing loudly. "thanks for bringing it up ass hole."

* * *

when they get back to their house Butch throws himself onto the couch with a grunt, tired from their already busy day.

"That was some weird shit." Boomer falls into the broken chair in the corner. "Like fucked up weird shit."

Brick nods in agreement. "When the bitch said her mom was dead I almost felt bad" he admits. "Until I remembered that I don't give a shit."

"Me too." Butch chuckles, face buried in a dirty cushion. "they are hot though."

Both brothers nod. "Fuck yea." Brick laughs. "the girl in the beanie can ride me anytime."

"i don't care which one it is." Butch shakes his head. "actually, I want all three at once."

Boomer picks up an empty can from the table beside him and tosses it at Butch's head. "You couldn't get even one of them if they were drugged man, and you especially can't get one when they're sober."

"Oh yea?" The black haired boy sits up, tossing the can back to the blonde. "Wanna bet?"


End file.
